Recuerdos
by Miss Nutella
Summary: Cuando el invierno llegaba a Magnolia, también lo hacía sus recuerdos, y últimamente ciertas palabras de Ur rondaban su cabeza. "Somos magos de hielo, sí. Pero nunca deben dejar que ese frío penetre en sus corazones. Todos necesitamos calor de vez en cuando. Y no hay nada mejor para brindar calor que el amor de las personas." Sobre todo cuando Juvia estaba cerca.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Adevertencias:** Posible OoC. Intente apegarme lo más que pude a las personalidades de mis amados chicos, espero haberlo logrado.

* * *

 **Recuerdos**

* * *

Gray suspiró, con cara de abatimiento. Se encontraba aislado, en la última silla de la barra del bar, asintiendo distraídamente a lo que fuera que Mirajane le estuviera cuestionando o comentando. Esas fechas lo ponían así, siempre. Cuando el invierno llegaba a Magnolia, sus recuerdos más dolorosos también lo hacían. Por ende, se encontraba mucho más voluble y susceptible que en otras ocasiones.

Aunque no tenía frío, llevaba puesta la bufanda que hacía algún tiempo Juvia le había regalado. Era simplemente por el hecho de que le traía recuerdos de su difunta maestra, Ur. Le traía recuerdos de su aldea, siempre nevada. Le traía recuerdos de sus padres. Recuerdos de cuando Lyon y él eran pequeños. Recuerdos de un día hace casi dos años, cuando cierta maga de agua, le consoló bajo –oh, sorpresa. –una nevada.

Y, aquel recuerdo era el que más le torturaba en esos momentos. Porque le hacía recordar una de las muchas veces que Ur habló con Lyon y él.

── _Somos magos de hielo, sí._ ──Había dicho ella. ── _Pero nunca deben dejar que ese frío penetre en sus corazones. Todo en exceso es malo, y el frío también. Demasiado frío lleva a la oscuridad. Todos necesitamos calor de vez en cuando. Y no hay nada mejor para brindar calor que el amor de las personas._

Lyon y él, en aquel momento habían reído como los críos que eran, ganándose una buena golpiza de su maestra. Ahora las palabras se repetían frecuentemente en su cabeza, cuando menos lo esperaba. Casi siempre cuando Juvia se encontraba cerca, proclamando su amor por él.

Gray aun recordaba la primera vez que la conoció. Tan extraña y obsesiva. Loca como una cabra, proclamando un amor enfermizo hacia él. Después ingresó al gremio. Esa loca era parte de la familia. Pero… pasó de ser la extraña e irritable chica, a ser Juvia, la maga de agua que tenía demasiado amor para dar. Aunque seguía siendo tan irritable como el primer día, aprendió a apreciarla como amiga y como maga. Lo entendió el día que dio su vida por ella. Incluso llegaron a vivir juntos. Si se lo hubieran contado años atrás el habría reído como un loco junto a Natsu, y hubiera congelado al idiota que lo hubiera dicho.

El pelinegro resopló.

Pero Gray no recordaba en que momento dejó que el frío penetrara en su corazón lo suficiente para terminar de congelarlo. -Porque si, desde la muerte de sus padres siempre estuvo un tanto roto y congelado, pero era mucho más fácil ocultarlo. –Algo en su interior terminó por romperse tras la muerte –si se le podía llamar así –de su padre. Y, aunque vivir seis meses con la maga de agua logro componer un poco lo que sucedía en su interior, no fue suficiente.

Porque él estaba demasiado roto, frío y la barrera que una vez colocó a su alrededor ya se había endurecido lo suficiente para que fuese casi imposible penetrarla. Porque el e había vuelto peligroso. Demasiado peligroso para ella. El poder heredado por su padre era una bendición y una maldición con la que cargaría el resto de su vida. Al principio, sintió temor –como el ser humano que era– y se cuestionó, _¿Si un Dragon Slayer puede convertirse en un dragón, un Devil Slayer, podría convertirse en un demonio?_

Había decidido no buscar la respuesta. Él había aceptado el poder de su padre y no se arrepentía. Era lo único que le quedaba de él. Se sentía orgulloso. Pero también sabía que era peligroso. Él sabía que a Juvia y al gremio entero no le importaría. Que le aceptarían tal cual. Pero igual se fue. Se alejó, dispuesto a cumplir lo que una vez su padre quiso, terminando por hundirse cada vez más en la venganza.

Hasta que los encontró de nuevo. Hasta que _ella_ lo encontró de nuevo. Porque esa obstinada y muy perseverante chica había logrado colarse por algún huequito de su endurecido corazón.

 _No hay nada mejor para brindar calor que el amor de las personas._

Gray suspiró.

── ¿Por qué estoy pensando tantas idioteces?

──Es porque tal vez no son idioteces, Gray.

Mirajane le sonrió, divertida. Como si supiera exactamente lo que Gray pensaba en esos momentos. Se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

──Escuché que Juvia hizo galletas especiales para ti.

── ¿Qué hay de nuevo en eso? ──Cuestionó. Todo el mundo era conocedor de los múltiples regalos que Loxar se esforzaba en hacer para el pelinegro cada que la ocasión se prestaba para ello.

──No lo sé. Dime tú, ¿Hay algo nuevo? ──Gray entendía el doble sentido en las palabras de Strauss, pero decidió no enredarse en su juego. Muchos de sus amigos habían caído ya en las artimañas de la poseedora del Satan Soul, y no quería ser el siguiente.

──No, nada.

Mirajane seguía sonriendo.

──El que escogiste era uno muy bonito. ──Comentó, de pronto.──Creo que a ella va a agradarle bastante. Después de todo, creo que se merece que le agradezcas.

Gray la miró, intentando ocultar su sorpresa.

──Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, Gray. Y con Erza. ──Gray tragó saliva. Las últimas dos que deseaba que se entrometieran en eso. ──Solo no seas idiota como todos los demás y no te eches para atrás.

── ¡Oi, stripper! ──La chillona voz de Natsu le llamó de algún lugar del gremio. ──¡Hoy estás demasiado amargado, bastardo!

── ¡Aye sir!

── ¡Natsu! ──Regañó Lucy. ── ¡Las cosas están muy tranquilas para ser verdad, no empieces a armar jaleo!

Pero Natsu le ignoró.

──¡Anda, cobarde! ¡Vamos a ver quién es más fuerte de los dos ahora que no está Erza para detenernos!

──¡Ah! ¡Gray-sama es mucho más fuerte! ¡Gray-sama ganará a Natsu-san! ──Chilló Juvia, con las manos en las mejillas.

Natsu rió como un crío.

──¿Sí? ¡Ya veremos!

Y entonces se acercó precipitadamente al Devil Slayer, quien, tras no poder quitarse de encima a Dragneel, terminó por enfrascarse en la pelea.

──Maldita sea. ──Gruñó Gajeel. ──Si alguien no los detiene, los mataré yo mismo.

──¡Juvia no dejará que Gajeel-kun haga daño a Gray-sama!

──Juvia, por amor de Dios. ──Dijo el chico. ──Ni siquiera en estas supuestas vísperas de paz pueden dejar de armar tanto jaleo.

Varias sillas volaron detrás del Dragon Slayer del metal.

──¡Gray, Natsu! ──Chilló Lucy. ──¡Diablos! Voy a matar a Natsu. Le advertí que no armara jaleo.

──Lucy-san… ──Llamó Wendy. ── tal vez debamos llamar a Erza-san para que…

──¡NO!

La otra mitad del gremio que no estaban enfrascados en la pelea de los dos chicos chillaron, asustados. Incluso Makarov y Mavis, que por las fiestas visitaba el gremio.

──¡Maldita sea, Natsu! ──Gruñó Gray, ya despojado de su chaqueta, camisa y bufanda. ──¡No estoy de humor para soportarte hoy!

Un bloque de hielo fue estrellado en el cuerpo del Dragon Slayer.

Natsu lo derritió.

── ¡Estoy encendido!

── ¿Acaso estoy escuchando demasiado ruido?

En ese momento todos se pararon derechitos, sin hablar y sonriendo con nerviosismo.

──Err… ¡No! ──Se apresuró Lucy. ── Sólo hablábamos.

Erza sonrió.

── ¡Muy bien! ¡Porque está todo listo!

Todos miraron a Erza con una gota sobre la cabeza. La pelirroja desprendía dorados brillos de emoción, acompañados con una sonrisa de decisión. Justo como cuando creía que una de sus malas ideas era buena.

──Natsu… ── Llamó Happy. ── ¿De qué habla Erza?

──No lo sé, Happy. ──Dijo pensativo.── ¡Tal vez sea comida! ──Chilló, con llamas en los ojos. ── ¡Estoy encendido! ¡Oye, stripper, te reto! ¡El mejor será el sirviente del otro una semana!

── ¡No me llames stripper, idiota!

──No, no lo es. Es mejor aún. ──Interrumpió.

── ¿Erza-san? ──Cuestionó Wendy curiosa.

── ¡He preparado todo para que veamos películas navideñas como una familia! ──Dijo emocionada. ── ¡La familia Fairy Tail! ──Dijo alzando su puño con victoria.

Pero todos en el gremio la miraron con cansancio.

──Pero… Erza…

──Con dulces, y pasteles, y palomitas, y cobijas tibias, y…

──Erza…

──Shh, Romeo. Todos abajo, ahora. ──Natsu pataleó.

── ¡Pero, Erza…

Un aura tenebrosa rodeo a la mujer, haciendo que todos en el gremio se pusieran rígidos.

──Dije que todos veremos películas navideñas como una familia…. ¡Y lo haremos!

── ¡H-Hai!

── ¡Abajo! ¡Ahora!

── ¡HAI!

Todos comenzaron a bajar poco a poco, llenos de nervios. Pero a Gray no le apetecía, esta vez, estar rodeado de todos. Con cautela se dirigió a la barra, sentándose de nuevo, mientas Mira terminaba de limpiar.

── ¿No piensas bajar?

──No.

── ¡Gray!

El aludido se tensó. No tenía animos de que Erza le pateara el trasero, pero prefería soportarlo para poder estar solo. Lo necesitaba. Mirajane comenzó a alejarse.

── ¡Baja ahora mismo!

El desvió la mirada, nervioso.

──N-No.

── ¿Me estás retando, Fullbuster? –Su voz fue mortíferamente tranquila.

──Erza. ──Y esta vez su voz fue distinta. ──No es mi día. Tal vez luego.

En otras circunstancias, Erza lo hubiera golpeado y obligado a bajar. Pero lo conocía demasiado bien. Habían crecido juntos y sabía que algo andaba mal con el chico. Se tranquilizó.

──Ya veo. ──Murmuró. No le quitó la mirada hasta un segundo después, cuando sintió una presencia extra en el lugar. ──Parece que tienes audiencia. ──Volvió a murmurar. Gray no necesitaba que le dijera de quien se trataba, lo sabía. Y Erza también, así que no lo comentó. ──

Sé que quieres estar solo. Pero tal vez sea un buen momento para cumplir lo que hablamos aquella vez, en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Aunque su cara era de molestia, un imperceptible sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Erza sonrió, como una hermana mayor lo hace con sus hermanos pequeños.

──O simplemente no seas tan duro con ella. ──Y después de eso, la pelirroja se retiró en silencio, cerrando la puerta que daba al sótano, donde todos se quejaban. Algo parecido a una explosión resonó debajo y el silencio se hizo presente. Una gota de sudor bajó por el cuello del pelinegro y posteriormente, se quedó en silencio.

Sabía que ella estaba detrás de él, aunque no entendía porque. Desde que habían vivido juntos Juvia había comenzado a comportarse mucho menos peligrosa y efusiva, pero seguía persiguiéndole en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Habían logrado, desde que se conocieron hasta ese momento, crear un extraño lazo entre ellos, que era palpable pero no se hablaba de ello. No solía esconderse de él.

Y, él quería estar a solas, pero, estando tan acostumbrado a la parlanchina voz de la azul y su constante presencia cerca de él, que era ya parte de su vida cotidiana.

── ¿Vas a quedarte ahí escondida todo el tiempo?

Juvia, que hasta ese momento se encontraba detrás del pilar más alejado del gremio, observando a Gray-sama, respingo, sorprendida. No creía que él se hubiera percatado de su presencia. Estaba tan distraído que creyó que podía pasar desapercibida. Gray-sama estaría molesto con Juvia.

── ¿Juvia? ──Volvió a cuestionar. ── ¿Deja de esconderte, quieres?

Ella obediente corrió a la barra, con una sonrisa parecida a esa que le dedicó cuando lo encontró después de haberla abandonado. Tímida, pero alegre de estar con él.

── ¿Qué hacías ahí?

──Juvia solo estaba observando a Gray-sama.

──Eso lo sé. ──Rodó los ojos. ──Me refiero a porque estabas escondida.

La maga de agua se sonrojó, nerviosa.

──Juvia… Juvia sabe que Gray-sama no se siente bien hoy. Juvia no quería molestar a Gray-sama. Juvia solo quería asegurarse que Gray-sama estaba bien. Por si Gray-sama necesitaba algo.

El Devil Slayer la miró de reojo unos segundos, para posteriormente quedar ambos en silencio. Incluso había llegado a leer sus expresiones lo suficiente para saber que necesitaba estar solo, sin necesidad de decírselo.

Por su parte y en silencio, Juvia observó que Gray-sama llevaba puesta la bufanda que le había regalado. Ella ladeó la cabeza, emocionada, sonriendo bobaliconamente, imaginando el día que le pidiera matrimonio. Sería la boda más hermosa de todas. Tendrían muchos hijos y todos ellos serían tan hermosos y poderosos como él. Les cocinaría día y noche y los amaría más que a nada en el mundo. Gray-sama la amaría a ella para siempre y…

── ¿Estás alucinando de nuevo?

Ella parpadeó.

── ¿Eh?

Gray la miraba con una gota sobre el cabeza, nervioso. Sabía de primera mano el poder imaginativo de la joven.

──Intentaba decirte algo.

Juvia enrojeció y abrió los ojos, grandes, llevándose las manos a la boca. Gray supo que estaba alucinando de nuevo. Gray llevó su mirada al frente, callando otra vez. La última vez que había hablado con Erza respecto a ello en los grandes juegos mágicos, había intentado hablar con Juvia también, durante la batalla contra los dragones, pero, él había terminado sacrificándose por ella y todo terminó complicándose demasiado, pidiéndol cada vez más tiempo a la maga que esperaba pacientemente.

En este momento, no había tenido planeado hablar con ella. Simplemente se sentía extraño, y Erza y Mirajane se aprovecharon su momento de susceptibilidad. Probablemente él lo había permitido, pero no tenía por qué obedecer a esas dos entrometidas. Sin embargo en su interior, sabía que la chica se lo merecía. Pero como siempre, no sabía ni siquiera que era lo que sentía realmente.

Juvia, que había dejado pasar su momento de emoción, miró al joven con preocupación. Tenía días así, actuando extraño. Gray-sama en ocasiones era algo serio, pero siempre tenía una sonrisa que dar. Ahora había pasado a ser sombrío. Lyon-sama una vez le había dicho que esas fechas eran melancólicas para él. La muerte de sus padres y el sacrificio de Ur habían hecho mella en el joven. Y ella estaba ahí, molestándole en su día triste.

Tal vez Juvia no debía estar ahí, interrumpiéndole. Ni siquiera Erza-san, la mujer que era como su hermana le había molestado. Le había dejado quedarse arriba, lejos de los demás. Gray-sama necesitaba estar solo y Juvia estaba siendo un estorbo. Juvia debía disculparse.

──Gray-sama…

── Shhh. ──La cayó.

Gray, por su parte, no pensaba de la misma manera que la joven. Él no la miraba, pero tomó aire.

──Necesito…

── ¡Juvia lo sabe! ¡Juvia lo siente Gray-sama! ──Dijo totalmente abrumada. Gray parpadeó al verse bruscamente interrumpido.

── ¿Qué?

── ¡Juvia sabe que Gray-sama necesita estar solo! ¡Juvia ya se va, Gray-sama!

Ella se levantó del banco como loca y hubiera corrido como tal, si el chico no le hubiera tomado de la muñeca, igual de perplejo.

── ¡Esta bien, Gray-sama! ¡Castigue a Juvia! ──Dijo, mostrándole el trasero para ser castigada.

Instantáneamente, Gray brincó, alterado.

── ¡Yo no quiero eso, loca!

── ¡Hágalo, Gray-sama! ──Insistió.

── ¡Que no! ¡Levántate de ahí! ──Ella lo hizo.

──Juvia lo siente.

Gray suspiró, sentándose de nuevo.

──Estás loca. Cuando te pido que te vayas, te pegas a mi brazo como lapa. ──Dijo el chico. ──Ahora que no te he dicho nada corres como loca.

Juvia le miró confundida. Él desvió la mirada.

──Sólo siéntate. ──Murmuró. ──Intentaba decirte algo.

──Gray-sama…

──Shhh… ──La volvió a callar. Si Juvia comenzaba a hablar y alucinar le costaría el doble de lo que ya le costaba hacerlo. Necesita hablar él.

Pasó mucho tiempo. No estaba seguro de cuanto, pero fue bastante tiempo el que él estuvo callado, mirando sus manos, tiempo en el cual la joven a su lado obedeció su orden, limitándose a mirarlo con curiosidad en sus grandes ojos azulados. Repasaba en su mente miles de palabras, oraciones y discursos, pero no sabía cómo iniciar, como llegar al punto que quería.

Suspiró.

──Escucha…

──Juvia escucha a Gray-sama. ──Interrumpió, atenta. Fullbuster suspiró.

──Sé qué hace mucho esperas una respuesta, Juvia. ──Loxar agrandó los ojos, alucinada, tapándose los labios y enrojeciendo a límites insospechables.

── ¿Gray-sama ama a Juvia? ¡Gray-sama ama a Juvia! ── Chilló, frenética.

── ¿Q-Qué? O-Oye…

── ¿Nos casaremos, Gray-sama?

── ¡Juvia!

── ¡Puede ser mañana mismo! ¡Tendremos muchos hijos!

── ¡Juvia! ──Gruñó. ── ¿Pero que pasa por tu cabeza? ¡Intento hablarte! ¡Guarda silencio! ──Dijo esta vez ya desesperado por las múltiples y salvajes interrupciones de Loxar.

La chica cayó abruptamente, avergonzada. Gray suspiró, eso sería mucho más difícil de lo esperado.

──Escucha Juvia. ──Comenzó de nuevo. ──Sé que esperas una respuesta. Podría decirte todo lo que quieres escuchar. Podría decirte que si te quedas a mi lado serías feliz para siempre. Que no pasarías ningún problema, que no conocerías el dolor, que cada día será más feliz que el anterior. Podría decirte que nuestra vida sería perfecta, y yo sé que me creerías* ──Entonces la miró. ── Pero no puedo prometer algo que no cumpliré.

Loxar que hasta ese momento se encontraba ilusionada –sí, porque así de inocente y soñadora era ella. –bajó la mirada.

──Nuestra vida como magos es difícil y peligrosa. Muchas veces demasiado corta. No es algo que tú no sepas. Cualquier día de estos tú o yo podemos morir. Yo… podría decirte todo lo que quieres escuchar. Pero lo más probable es que no seas completamente feliz y los problemas vengan uno tras otro, como hasta ahora.

Juvia permaneció callada, mirando sus manos, lo cual Gray agradeció mentalmente. Ya era bastante complicado exteriorizarlo.

──Yo… aun no puedo corresponderte, no como mereces. Solo sé que no falta mucho para ello, Juvia. Eso si te lo puedo asegurar. Sé que has esperado demasiado, pero espera solo un poco más.

Posó su mano sobre la de ella, como aquella vez que fueron a investigar juntos, sobre un jaguar.

──Sé lo que esperas de mí. Yo no sé si podré dártelo. No soy ese tipo de hombres. Ni siquiera estamos juntos y ya te he lastimado bastante.

──A Juvia no le importa. ── Interrumpió, levantando la mirada, cristalina por las lágrimas que no había dejado derramar. ── Juvia entiende porque Gray-sama lo hizo. Juvia sabe que es difícil para Gray-sama. Juvia esperará todo el tiempo que Gray-sama necesite.

En esos momentos era cuando se sentía como un… ¿Cómo lo llamaba Natsu? Ah, sí. Un bastardo. Ella siempre daba sin esperar nada a cambio. Y estaba ahí, profesándole ese amor eterno a pesar de los rechazos y tristeza que le había ocasionado. Dispuesta a esperar pacientemente a que su frío corazón derritiera su coraza completamente.

──Juvia… Juvia lo sabe. Juvia sabe que todo lo que Gray-sama dijo es verdad. Pero… Juvia no se detendrá hasta obtener el corazón de Gray-sama. Juvia sabe que es muy molesta, pero… ¡Es porque alguien intentará ganarle a Juvia a Gray-sama! ──Dijo, con una mirada que profesaba muerte.

Gray sonrió, resignado.

──Gray-sama no irá con nadie. ──Dijo él, rodando los ojos, hablando en tercera persona, imitándole. ──Aquí.

Él le mostró el pequeño paquetito entre sus manos. El esperó que ella comenzara a alucinar, tal vez algo sobre propuestas de matrimonio, hijos futuros, y cosas así, pero la maga de agua se le quedó mirando al pequeño paquetito, como preguntándose que debía hacer con él.

Él desvió la mirada.

──Es para ti.

── ¿Para… Juvia? ──Sus ojos brillaron. ── ¿Por qué?

──Bueno… ── Murmuró. ──Nunca te agradecí por la bufanda, así que…

Fue entonces cuando comenzó. Los gritos, alucinaciones, y todo eso. Fue tal la emoción de la maga de agua que en uno de sus arranques, el pequeño paquetito voló accidentalmente hacía la chimenea. Gray palideció y ella chilló, asustada. Se apresuró a apagar el fuego con su magia, corriendo a recoger de los escombros el ya quemado paquete.

Juvia gimió, llena de pena. Un precioso broche de cristal con forma de mariposa –o lo que quedaba de él. – Estaba destruido. Por su culpa. Gray-sama la odiaría para siempre.

Él había estado buscando algo para agradecerle todos los regalos que la chica le daba –algunos de ellos demasiado comprometedores y estúpidos, pero regalos al fin y al cabo. – y todo lo que había soportado por él. Algo lo suficientemente valioso para poder expresar lo que no podía con palabras. Había encontrado un broche con forma de mariposa, hecho de cristal, pero sintió que simplemente comprarlo no era suficiente. Así que se dedicó a hacer una réplica de hielo. Que ahora comenzaba a derretirse.

──J-Juvia es tonta. ──Murmuró, sintiéndose desvalida. El primer regalo que Gray-sama hacía para ella, probablemente el único que le daría. Y ella lo… lo…

──Bueno, calma. ──Dijo el Devil Slayer, acercándose, intentando que no se notara su tono de frustración. Se había esforzado en hacer aquello, y Juvia había terminado quemándolo. Colocó la mano sobre el broche, que reposaba en las dos de ella. Comenzó a emanar de su magia de hielo –Está vez con la impenetrable magia heredada de su padre –reconstruyendo los daños hechos.

Juvia entonces se dio cuenta de que era hielo bellamente pulido. No cristal. Sus ojos se agrandaron.

── ¡Gray-sama lo hizo el mismo!

──No seas tan ruidosa ──Regañó, mostrándole el broche arreglado. Volteando la mirada para que no notase su leve sonrojo. ── Y ahora ten cuidado.

── ¡Juvia lo tendrá!

──El hielo y el agua se complementan. ──Murmuró. ──Mientras lo lleves puesto, tu magia lo mantendrá a salvo. ──Pero Juvia estaba demasiado ofuscada chillando sus alucinaciones, probablemente no había escuchado nada de lo último que él dijo. Aunque quizás así era mejor.

── ¡KYAAAAAA!

El chillido de Lucy los alertó a los dos, principalmente a Gray, que cuando volteó, se dio cuenta que todo el gremio les miraba, como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, que en ese momento, probablemente lo eran. ¿En qué momento había llegado ahí? Él se sonrojó, ¿Qué tanto habían escuchado?

── ¿Q-Qué diablos… cuanto tiempo…

──El suficiente. ──Dijo Erza que sonreía triunfante.

── ¡Eso lo hacen los hombres!

── ¡Es tan romántico!

── ¡Yo podría darte un pez de hielo, Charle!

── ¡Deja eso ya, Happy!

Gray miró a Erza, quien le asentía como si hubiera creado la próxima maravilla del mundo mágico, y supo que probablemente todo aquel teatro había sido provocado por ella. Le fulminó con la mirada, intentado no verse avergonzado al ser descubierto en algo que se suponía tenía que ser privado, comenzando a mentalizarse para soportar las burlas de idiotas como Natsu y Gajeel. Pero cuando vio a Juvia correr hacia Erza, emocionada como una niña pequeña, mostrándole el broche, mientras las demás alababan el bonito obsequio, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

La primera que se permitía en varios días.

Tal vez era hora de crear nuevos recuerdos.

── ¡Gray-sama y Juvia se van a casar! ¡Tendrán muchos hijos! ¡Erza-san, ¿Te gustaría ser la madrina?!

── ¡O-Oye, yo nunca dije eso! ──Se apresuró. ── ¡Sólo te estaba agradeciendo!

Aunque fueran con esa loca.

* * *

 _*Palabras sacadas de otro anime, Naruto. Son lo contrario que Sakura le promete a Sasuke antes de que se vaya a la aldea. Me pareció mucho más acertado que fueran lo contrario, y necesario ponerlo aquí._

* * *

 _Bueno, Hola :)_

 _Mi primera vez en este Fandom, y me siento muy feliz de por fin contribuir para el Gruvia. Espero les haya gustado es One-shot, y les deseo lo mejor en estas fechas._

 _Y solo por si se preguntaban, dicen que si no dejas reviews, Santa no te trae regalos :)_

 _Nos leemos,_

 _Miss Nutella :)_


End file.
